


Something Good

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat Cafe, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Nicky runs a Cat Cafe.  Local Veterinarian Erik Klose drinks coffee.  Nicky is also pining. He wants to do something about it but in his opinion, good things never last.  A push from his cousin, Andrew, and a nudge from his favourite little kitten change his mind.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the aftgexchange for dreams-of-andreil. I hope you enjoy! I had so much fun writing it.

Nicky yawned as he tried for the sixth time to unlock the front door. Sleep deprivation and keys did not mix. He wondered why he had thought this would be a good idea in the first place. The sun was barely up and he could already hear the meowing of hungry cats beyond the door.

He closed the first door firmly behind him and slipped carefully through the second. Lardbutt and Hijinx rubbed up at his ankles almost immediately, nearly tripping him in their eagerness to be the first to be fed.

“Hold your horses,” Nicky whined. “If I fall and break my neck, you won’t get your fancy feast for hours.” They didn’t get the memo. Nicky fed them as fast as he could, hoping they would be occupied while he tried to power through the absolute worst part of his day, the litter box room. No such luck. He groaned as Empress, their newest and smallest kitten, leapt at him from the top of the tower and dug her claws into his shoulder. She stuck there, mewing and rubbing up against his face as he cleaned out all the shit from the night before. Nine cats made quite a mess when left to their own devices overnight.

Then it was a quick vacuum to get up most of the cat hair, a quick wipe down of all the tables that he will repeat numerous times throughout his shift, and then it’ll be back home to shower off that cat shit smell, a change of clothes, maybe a short nap, and then back in time for their early morning customers.

As he was getting ready to lock up once more, Sir ran at him and headbutted him in the shin before sprawling out on his back. King ambled after him, trying not to look too eager. Nicky diverted his path toward the kitchen.

Andrew was there. Bowls and measuring cups were already out on the counter, as well as the old recipe binder Wymack had given them when he handed over the keys. Andrew was standing at the oven pushing buttons, shivering a little in the cold kitchen.

“Morning,” Nicky said softly.

Andrew didn’t reply, just nodded over to the counter where a tupperware container with a breakfast sandwich and a thermos of hot coffee were waiting.

Nicky grinned and strode over to grab his breakfast. He was about to hop up on the counter to eat it but was stopped by one of Andrew’s withering glares. 

“I’m going to be rolling out pastry there in a few minutes and I pride myself on my ass-free pastries,” Andrew growled.

Nicky rolled his eyes. “Fine, I thought I might help but clearly you want to do all of this alone.”

Andrew’s face didn’t change. “You stink of litter box.”

Nicky grinned. “Alright, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll be back to open up for real in three hours.”

Andrew nodded, already precisely measuring out flour and sugar with single minded focus.

Nicky waved but Andrew had already moved on. He glanced down at his phone. If he hurried, he could get a whole other hour of extra sleep.

* * *

Nicky rushed in the door, all flustered. Andrew was behind the counter and there were already three of their early morning regulars lined up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nicky panted. “I didn’t hear my second alarm. I’m here now.”

Andrew glared at him, obviously annoyed that he had to leave the sanctuary of his kitchen to talk to real people so early in the morning. Nicky ran to hang up his coat in the cat-free break room. He threw on his apron, trying his best to put it on straight, and he was running out to take his place behind the already empty register in a matter of seconds.

“Sorry about that, what can I get for you?” he asked, all out of breath.

Mrs Beecham smirked at him. “Don’t you worry, dear. I’m in no hurry. I’ll have my usual.”

Nicky served up a cup of Earl Grey and a bran muffin and slid it across the counter. She tipped him more generously than usual, still smirking, and wandered over to her table in the corner where Grandmother Pussy Willow waited to sprawl across her lap like she did every day.

Wymack was next in line. “Sorry sir,” Nicky flushed.

“It’s not my place anymore, it’s yours,” Wymack said. “It’s no longer my problem if you come in late. I’ll try the fruit explosion muffin today.”

Nicky is already making a triple espresso and he nods.

“Did you hire another baker to help Andrew out? It’s not like him to create new menu items that aren’t triple chocolate whatever,” Wymack leans over the counter.

“No, it’s still just Andrew. Neil asked,” Nicky laughed.

“Ah,” Wymack said knowingly. “That makes sense.” He looked behind him, remembering there was still another person in line. “I’ll let you get to work.” On his way to his table, Empress once again leapt off the top of the cat structure, this time lodging her claws happily into Wymack’s ball cap. Wymack flinched but managed to suppress his instinct to flail wildly.

“Did you get a new one?” Wymack asked.

Nicky tried hard to keep in the giggles but he completely lost it at the sight of that gray, green eyed kitten perched on top of his former boss’s head.

“Sorry,” Nicky said, turning to his next customer. “What can I?...” His voice disappeared in an embarrassing squeak as he looked up...and up at the next person in line. He had at least three inches on Nicky, and Nicky was not height challenged like his cousins. His hair was a shining blond and he had the warmest pair of bright blue eyes. 

“I need five coffees,” the man said with more than a hint of a German accent.

“Uhhhhh…” Nicky said, his brain completely going offline.

“Sorry, do you not do to go orders?” the man asked, a little sheepishly.

“Ummm…” Nicky replied.

“We definitely do to go orders. Do you have a list of what you want in each coffee or do you just want a bag of cream and sugars so everyone can do their own?” Andrew cut in smoothly, wiping wet hands on his apron. Nicky had never been so happy to be rescued.

“Oh, we have cream and sugar there. Just the coffee is good. And maybe a box of muffins?” The man said, still addressing both of them.

“Sure, can you grab those, Nicky?” Andrew asked.

“Sure, your pleasure...I mean my welcome...I mean...what?” Nicky babbled.

“Muffins?” Andrew nudged him in the side.

“Right,” Nicky breathed and ducked behind the counter, both to pull muffins out of the display case and to give himself time to pull himself together, god fucking damn it.

Andrew poured the coffee and Nicky could tell he was actually trying to be not unpleasant for a change.

“Here you go,” Nicky squeaked breathlessly, practically throwing the muffin box across the counter.

“Thank you,” the man smiled wide enough that Nicky could see one of his eye teeth was just a little crooked and it was so endearing that he might as well have taken out a knife and stabbed him in the heart.

“My pleasure,” Nicky said, pathetically grateful he had managed to get it right this time.

“Nice hair,” the guy winked so smoothly it should probably be illegal and turned to go.

“Please come again,” Nicky shouted after him.

The guy just laughed and backed out the door, winking again.

Nicky looked over at Andrew, who was wearing his amused deadpan face. He put his forehead down on the counter. “I am so fucking gay,” he groaned.

Andrew flicked him in the ear on his way back into the kitchen. “Try not to have your gay crises while you’re on the clock. You almost made me burn my scones.”

“Wait,” Nicky gasped. “Why did he mention my hair?” He rushed to the employee bathroom and was about ready to cry. His curls were matted flat to his head on one side and sticking straight out on the other, exactly as if he’d showered and then gone back to sleep, slept in, and rushed to work without looking in the mirror.

Mrs Beecham smiled knowingly when he came back to the counter with his hair dripping wet from the sink in the bathroom. He glared a little but she just took a sip of her tea and petted the cat in her lap and said nothing at all.

* * *

By the time the man came back the next morning, Nicky has already checked his hair at least fifty times. 

“You’re back,” Nicky said, white knuckling the counter.

“I’m back,” the man winked again. “I want to try one of your specialty coffees this time, the German mocha?”

“Oh sure,” Nicky said, grabbing the cup with shaking hands. “I need your name...for the cup,” he stammered, even though it was early and no one was there yet.

“Erik...with a ‘k,’” he said, smiling. “And what’s yours? For the customer feedback form.”

“We don’t have one of those,” Nicky said, trembling hands writing ‘Keric’ before he mentally facepalmed and realized what Erik meant. Maybe he could pass it off as intentional.

“It’s Nicky,” Andrew said, wandering out of the kitchen. “Do you need his phone number?”

“Andrew!” Nicky yelped.

“Just trying to be helpful,” Andrew smirked wickedly.

“Go be helpful somewhere else,” Nicky scowled, pushing Andrew’s shoulder and shoving him toward the kitchen. He was surprised when Andrew didn’t shrug him off but pushed back firmly.

“If you insist,” Andrew said after a moment. “But don’t say I never did anything for you.”

* * *

Erik came back at about 3:00 just as Nicky was handing his apron off to Aaron.

“Hi Nicky, Andrew,” he said, nodding pleasantly.

“Wrong, try again,” Aaron glared.

Erik’s smile dropped from his face. “Sorry, I…”

“This is Andrew’s asshole twin,” Nicky rolled his eyes.

“This one is the asshole?” Erik asked incredulously.

Nicky laughed outright. “They take turns,” he said. “Was there something wrong with your coffee, or?...”

“Oh no, it was delicious!” Erik said quickly. “I...uh...I really love cats and when I come in the morning, I don’t have time to stay. I thought I’d come back and meet the cats?” He rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously.

“Oh! Yeah, totally!” Nicky said. “I’m...my shift just ended if you want me to introduce you.”

“I’d like that,” Erik grinned.

Aaron shook his head and ripped the apron out of Nicky’s hands. “Can you be out of my way when you do it?” he snarled.

Nicky left and led Erik over to the box of cat toys in the corner. “We’ll let them come to us. You won’t meet all of them today. King Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson go home with Andrew after his shift. Technically they belong to him and his partner, Neil. He tells me that Neil can’t sleep without them but I know how much Andrew would miss them if they stayed here overnight.”

Erik laughed and almost missed seeing Empress take a flying leap from the nearest table directly at his face. He caught her inches from his nose.

“That’s Empress Katerina,” Nicky laughed. “She’s new and already getting quite the reputation. Her favourite thing to do is leap onto people from above. Don't tell anyone but she's quickly becoming a favourite.”

“I see,” Erik pulled her in close. She was small enough to fit inside his cupped hands and Nicky was momentarily distracted imagining those massive hands cupping his face. Empress soon tired of sitting still and streaked off to attack a young woman at the counter. Nicky pulled a toy from the box and sat down with his back to the wall. He motioned for Erik to do the same.

“Here we go,” Nicky said as two identical tabbies jumped into his lap. “This is Lardbutt McFats and the one currently crushing my balls is Hijinx and he has zero concept of personal space, do you, honey,” he switched into baby talk momentarily before glancing at Erik and flushing.

Erik reached over and let the cats sniff his fingers. Lardbutt immediately jumped over into Erik’s lap and lay down, purring like a motorbike. He lifted his arm as another cat came and nudged his elbow. She had one eye and three legs and a torn ear and numerous patches of fur missing from scarring. “Hello, little lady,” he said softly, allowing her to join Lardbutt in his lap.

“This was one of our first cats, Grandmother Pussy Willow. Neil and Andrew had Sir and King already but she gave me the idea to open Pawsitively Purrfect. I went with Neil when he was volunteering at a shelter and she only had two days left to be adopted. No one was going to take her. She’s old and she looks rough despite her sweet nature. I didnt really want to bring another cat home but I was already talking to Wymack, the former owner, about taking over at this location while he opened another one across town, and he said I had full creative control so long as we broke even. So we closed for a couple weeks while we set up a better ventilation system for the litter box room and cat proofed the kitchen and the display cases. Our friend, Matt built the system of cat towers and tunnels. And then all we had to do was find the cats. They’re all shelter cats and they’re all adoptable. We try to take the ones with hidden charms, the less easy to adopt. We hope that it’s easier to fall in love with them in a setting like this. Except for Sir and King, of course, and Grandmother. She’s mine,” Nicky smiled, reaching over. Grandmother licked his fingers before settling in and closing her eyes. He looked up at Erik and blushed at the soft look on his face.

“You have a big heart,” Erik whispered, leaning in a little closer.

“Yeah, I guess. The cats are easy to love,” Nicky said, looking back down at the cats. “Uhh...anyway, Morrisey is over there, begging under the table. She’ll eat anything whether it’s food or not. And Zero only likes people who don’t like cats. He mostly keeps to himself but if someone drags in a friend who doesn’t love cats, he is immediately all over them. Simba is sleeping in the window. He’ll sleep on anyone so long as they stay in the sun. Micetro was technically adopted last week but they’re not picking her up until their daughter’s birthday. She has a nerve disorder that makes it difficult for her to walk and their little girl is in a wheelchair so they just connected immediately. Andrew had to handle all the details because I had to leave the room and cry about it every ten minutes. Oh, and Chat Noir loves children.”

Erik laughed as he saw the black cat, completely content to be toted around by the three year old girl while her mother enjoyed her tea and watched them indulgently.

Nicky smiled and lapsed into silence as Erik petted Grandmother with one hand while dangling a feather on a string for Hijinx and Lardbutt to fight over. Empress got bored of the people in line and jumped up on Nicky's shoulder, rubbing her head on his cheek.

“They really like you,” Nicky said after a while.

Erik grinned at him and Nicky had to fight the urge to squint from the brilliance. “I want them to like me. I’m going to come back...probably a lot. You might get sick of me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Nicky protested.

“Good,” Erik said. “Just...I...good.” He casually set his hand on Nicky’s where it sat between them. It was warm, solid, with just a hint of callus and it felt so fucking good. He looked up at Erik’s face, blue eyes shining earnestly and it was too much, way too much. And he couldn’t, for so many reasons he shouldn’t.

“Oh, look at my wrist,” Nicky panicked, blushing furiously. “I should go home. I’ll see you.” He stood, brushing cat hair off his pants, and put Empress up in her favorite tower. He waved once, awkwardly, and then ran.

* * *

Nicky shut and locked the door behind him and walked into the living room. Andrew sat on the couch, video game controller in his hand. Neil lay on the couch, face buried in Andrew’s stomach, letting out soft little snores.

Nicky walked into the living room and fell onto his face, his breath still stuttering unevenly in his chest after running all the way home. “He cuddled the cats and then he held my hand. I’m so weak.” He didn’t look at Andrew but could practically sense him rolling his eyes. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Andrew sighed and shifted. Moments later, Nicky felt his cousin’s bony heels settle into the middle of his back. It wasn’t much, but Nicky was suddenly struck by how far they had come that this tiny bit of physical contact was ok now. A few seconds later, King made himself comfortable on the top of his head while Sir curled around Andrew’s feet on his back. Nicky let it settle him, pull him down back to earth.

The video game music paused and they sat in silence for a while. Nicky remained in crisis.

“You can have stuff now, you know,” Andrew said after a while. “Like things sucked when you became our guardian. And I know you felt responsible for us. But Aaron has cheerleader Barbie. And I...well, it’s not nothing.”

Nicky carefully, turned his head. King mewed warningly at him as his perch turned but soon resumed his lounging position. Nicky looked at Andrew but Andrew wasn’t looking at him. All his attention was on Neil in his lap, his fingers smoothing through auburn curls.

“I ran away,” Nicky admitted. “He touched me and I bolted.” He felt Andrew’s legs tense on top of him. “Not that way,” he hurried to reassure him. “Just my hand. It was...a lot.”

Andrew nodded. “Just...think about it. We don’t need you anymore. Not the same way. Maybe it’s time for you to think about what you need.”

Nicky thought about it, having something good, just for him, and closed his eyes. The familiar fear washed over him seconds later. In his experience, good things never lasted long. He realized his breaths were coming faster as Andrew dug his heel in just left of his spine. He focused on the scratchy feeling of carpet on his face, the cat hairs tickling his nose, and the smell that meant a vacuuming was well overdue. He soaked in the warmth from the cats and Andrew’s feet on his back. He counted his breaths, trying to stretch them out a second longer each time until they were deep and even. Then he got off the floor and went to make dinner.

* * *

Erik continued to come back, mostly just for the morning coffee. Every once in a while, he came in the afternoon near the end of Nicky’s shift. He would pick a new item off the coffee menu and he would sit on the floor near the cat toy box and without, fail, he would be covered in five or more cats a few minutes later.

Nicky was friendly but politely distant. He smiled and greeted Erik by name, but when his shift ended, he waved goodbye and went home, ignoring the handsome boy in the pile of soft and purring fur. Andrew would sigh and shake his head but he said nothing.

After three weeks of this routine, Erik came in again. His feet were dragging. He was yawning and he had dark circles under his eyes. “Are you ok?” Nicky blurted before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, just had a bit of a restless night. I’ll be good after you get me that cup of coffee,” Erik gave him a half-hearted wink.

Nicky looked at him. He could practically feel Andrew glaring at him from the window in the kitchen door. He tried to do it. He opened his mouth. The words were almost there.

“Empress!” Mrs Beecham shouted. “Nicky! Come quick!”

Nicky practically vaulted over the counter, his heart in his throat. Empress was lying on her side on the floor, her legs kicking. She was shaking violently and Nicky could smell the acrid stench of cat piss. He dropped to his knees beside her and reached out his hands, hovering helplessly over her quivering body. “No, baby, no,” he whimpered.

Erik was beside him almost immediately. “Don’t touch her,” he cautioned, pulling out his watch to start timing. He leaned closer to Nicky, pushing his strong shoulder into Nicky’s trembling one to shore him up. “Has this happened before?” he asked.

Nicky shook his head. “She’s really healthy and we take good care of our cats. Oh god,” he said, pressing shaking hands to his mouth. “Did I poison her?”

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down. These things happen for a lot of reasons and I know how well you take care of your cats. This is not your fault.” Erik soothed. He looked at his watch as Empress finally stopped shaking and mewed pitifully. “Two and a half minutes. She’ll be fine.” He scooped her up in his hands and put her gently in Nicky’s arms. “She’ll be a little disoriented and she wants comfort. Andrew’s got the counter for now. Why don’t you come sit down with me and snuggle her for a bit.”

Nicky nodded, tears dripping down his face. “Sorry, I’m a mess.”

“You’re actually holding together pretty well. I see plenty of cat moms go hysterical,” Erik smiled.

“Wait? Why?” Nicky asked, cradling Empress close, no caring that she was making a mess of his uniform. He stood on shaking legs and followed Erik to the table.

“Didn’t I tell you? I work at the vet’s office down the street. I just started,” Erik smiled.

Nicky burst into tears.

“Whoa, hey, what did I say?” Erik asked.

Nicky looked up and waved off a murderous looking Andrew who was heading over with intent. “It’s just...when you say...she’s going to be okay…” he gasped between sobs, “you actually...know...what you’re talking about.”

“Uh yeah. I wouldn’t even take her in to the office. Just keep an eye on her and let me know if she has any more. She might never have another one. And if she does, we’ll handle that together,” Erik said gently.

“Oh, thank god,” Nicky said, collapsing bonelessly into Erik.

Nicky’s keys sailed through the air and clattered onto the table in front of them. “I called Aaron. He’ll cover you. Go home and take the cat with you,” Andrew said bluntly.

Nicky nodded and got to his feet.

“Give me a bit. I’ll call into work and let them know I won’t make it,” Erik said, planting his big warm hand on Nicky’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Don’t get into trouble on my account!” Nicky protested.

“It’ll be fine. I was mostly going in for a paperwork day. I didn’t have any appointments. I’ll catch up later,” Erik said. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll feel better if your little princess was under observation.”

“Empress,” Nicky corrected, giving in.

* * *

The first thing they did was give Empress a bath. She didn’t even object, just huddled into Nicky’s hands while he cleaned her fur. Then they wrapped her in one of Nicky’s softest hoodies and headed to the couch. Nicky turned on a movie at low volume and smiled at Erik.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ll be fine now. I’ll just watch a movie and hang out with my best girl here.”

Erik just rolled his eyes. “Will you stop trying to get rid of me? I want to be here,” he said. “Do you have tea?”

Nicky just nodded and moved to get up.

“No, stay there, I’ll manage it,” Erik said. He bustled around in the kitchen for a bit and soon came back with a steaming mug of tea. He stood at the edge of the couch where Nicky was leaning against the arm. “Move over?” he asked.

Nicky looked at the expanse of couch on his other side but obligingly moved over. Eric sat beside him and pulled him into his side. Nicky tensed and waited for the panic of too much, too close, but melted into Erik when it didn’t come.

Erik stayed silent, just watching the movie. Nicky sipped his tea until the cup was empty and then leaned his head down on Erik's shoulder. Erik's hand eventually found its way to Nicky’s curls with a sigh. Nicky tried to keep his eyes open but he was so warm and he felt safer than he could remember feeling ever and Empress was purring over his breastbone and he soon drifted into sleep.

He woke to a throat clearing in front of him. He blinked open sleep heavy eyes to see Andrew standing in the middle of their living room, eyes glaring but mouth soft. “So, Erik,” Andrew began conversationally, “did my cousin get his shit in gear and ask you out on a date yet?”

Nicky shook his head frantically, but Andrew held his gaze, challenge in his eyes.

Nicky deflated. “Erik, would you like to go on a date with me,” he asked, bracing himself for rejection.

Erik smiled the same bright sunshine grin that Nicky saw every day. “Obviously,” he said. “I didn’t think I was being subtle here.”

Andrew smirked and left the room, his bedroom door slamming pointedly a few seconds later.

Nicky didn’t say anything, just snuggled back into Erik’s shoulder while Erik’s fingers took up the same rhythm in his hair. Maybe it was time for him to have something good after all.


End file.
